Question: Last week, Tiffany and Umaima decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Nadia to time them with a stopwatch. Tiffany sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 42.23 seconds. When it was Umaima's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 36.48 seconds. How much faster was Umaima than Tiffany in seconds?
To find how much faster Umaima was than Tiffany, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Tiffany's time - Umaima's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ Umaima was 5.75 seconds faster than Tiffany.